Zon’Tai Biography
The Zon’Tai Bio Sheet. ' * Full Species Name: Zontaliantishkahatay Tailinitay (Translates: See all the beauty of life.) * Average Height: 6' - 10' (Male) 6' - 8' (Female) ''' * '''Average Weight: 55Kg (121lb) * Avarage Lifespan: 1,500 Z.Y = (Zon’Tai Years 50 Earth Years = 1 Zon'Tai) = * Diet: Naturally Occurring Vegetables and Artificially created Food supplements, no meat. Discovered: The Zon’Tai Species were first discovered roughly 100,000 years after the big bang. They were discovered by accident by a species from a nearby system called the Collorons. The Crew that found the Zon’Tai was a science ship looking for materials and resources for their own people and so they began to trade with the Zon’Tai. However, after a couple hundred years, the Collorons started to demand more and more from the Zon’Tai, requesting technology that would advance them to far to quickly which made the species unreliable and hungry for more. So the Zon’Tai cut them off, for their own good and no longer allowed them to trade with the Zon’Tai for anything at all. This triggered a war with the Zon’Tai, one of which used weapons far beyond the comprehension of most people, weapons of such horrible destruction only lifeforms of ‘higher life form’ status were capable of knowing or even seeing the war take place. This war took place for over 9,000 years, it was ended when the leader of the planet at the time, Miss Ma’Kenta De’volna put together an incursion unit of Nine genetically enhanced and highly trained super soldiers that formed a sneak attack to the Coloron central command and held the leader hostage until negotiations could be put in place, that ultimately ended the war. Brief History: Zon’Tai are known throughout their galaxy as the Ancient ones, Loved, feared and even hated by those around, for their use of Biotechnology to extend life far beyond normal, causing many years later, for the average person, to last 1,500 Zon’Tainian years (75,000 Earth Years). War and Chaos took hold of the species, many other planets would start battles with them that would last hundreds of years, many thousands would lose their lives in bloody combat and rampage, unable to hold back the few species who sought to take what they had created for their own advancement. Not winning ever war, theft of technology and even capture and enslavement of people was heavy. Something had to be done about the overwhelming threat of more and more wars, that not only caused damage to their world but to many worlds around them, and so this inevitably lead to the creation of the MIU Program. The MIU Program, (Military Incursion Units) Are a set of nine individuals whom have had their biology altered to fight battles, wars and of course invade potential enemy territory to prevent wars from starting. They became powerful enough to fight hordes of troops on the ground by themselves. They stronger, smarter and faster then most and are capable of fast healing and rapid intuition. Every generation of Zon’Tai would bring new Miu’s and since it’s conception, four sets of Miu’s exist, the genetic modifications to ever regenerative cells, keeping them young indefinitely. Only nine MIU’s were picked from every generation due to a psycho evaluation of every person, and on occasion, some MIU’s were known to go AWOL or rebel. There has been only one public case of a MIU having gone mad and tried to destroy everything, however it is implied that the Hierarchy have been covering up more rogue agents. The Zon’Tai became a force to be reckoned with, and so, over time the battles became less frequent, until it got to a point where they were no more, the last MIU candidates, spent as little as 50 earth years fulfilling the duties, one of which, we know ran away from the Homeworld, before she could be told of her retirement as an MIU. (READ MORE ON MIU AGENTS) Appearance and Personality: ''' Snapshot_002 (5).jpg|Typical Female Zon'Tai 37144350 1850705915016697 4168289507642179584 n.jpg 10295007 626833100737324 2043582951902462998 o.jpg Zon’Tai are a Bipedal species with two arms and legs, they are majoritively tall in nature with orange, red, black and White full body hair Colours. The Brightness of the 'fur' is a sign of the individual's health and well being, the darker it was, the more secretive that person is, or the less vibrant the colour the more healthy and a mix their of. They vaguely resemble the appearance of a Fox or a Rodent but do not have tails, animal like eyes or large ears on the top of the head or any other animal like qualities. Zon’Tai teeth are commonly sharp in the front but herbivorous in the back. '''The Nose is black and leather like in every individual and dry. * H'air' on the crown of the head is a common sight and will often match the fur colour of the said person, but is commonplace for people to dye the hair different colours, though the length of each person's hair differs and can be based on personal preference and genetics, the fur growth however usually does not grow any farther then a couple inches. * Zon’Tai Eyes are Bio-luminescent (Have a slight glow) and feature the ability to change pigmentation depending on the dominant mood in the individual's mind. * The Average Build of each person's body depends on the lifestyle of said individual, however, MIU agents and other such occupations require that they be physically slender and well built for strength and maneuverability. * Zon’Tai are in good nature, but when provoked can be aggressive and like all species and cultures, exist so called, Freedom fighters, rebels and general criminals. * Female Zon'Tai are flat chested, for the most part, there are a few exceptions to this. MIU agents tend to develop breasts due to a side effect of the genetic modifications and can vary in size, however the breasts do not last very long. On Average the breast tissue will totally 'vanish' within around 7 to 10 earth years, faster then they develop. Also, all female Zon'Tai will develop small amounts of breast tissue after having given birth, this can last a few months after the baby is born. Habitat: The Zon'Tai live on a set of five Planets, Four of which are ring worlds and the final Naturally Occurring Planet. The Ring Worlds are ‎980,000 miles in width and 2,000 Miles High with day lengths varying from 80 to 100 hours long, the width of the walls themselves are roughly one million miles wide. The gravity is created using centrifugal force as the ring rotates, which is around 198.99 gee (~90.69 m/s²) which is designed to simulate the gravitational conditions of the native planet. The sun and oxygen converters are used to sustain life in and around the ring. The overall mass of the rings are unknown exactly, though they are estimated to be around 500 - 600 quadrillion Ton. They are Fueled by a artificially created red giant, though the temperature is reduced with dampeners. The Natural occurring planet is a Ecumenopolis, known as Demelia, has a diameter 12 times larger than that of Earth, featuring a surface gravity about 100 times that of Earth’s. The Entire planet has been occupied, aside from the poles, there is no longer any naturally occurring forests or woodland, 95% of the planet is occupied by one large city known as Fle'nata and is split into 20 Areas known as Pregades, these Pregades slightly elude to class and social status. Oxygen plants sustains the planet with the life support it needs, and where a tactical point of interest during the wars. ' Language: The Zon'Tai all speak the same language,named in English, Solvittenia, or at least variations of the said language with multiple different accents, it takes a young person around 3 - 5 Zontinian Years (250 E.Y) to learn. The language has roughly 600 Million Words and is incredibly complex, having single words that can mean entire phrases and are said differently for gender and emotional states. Words can have other meaning when put into different contexts, though some words remain the same in all cases. It is possible for the enlightened Zontinian to learn a new language other then then Solvittenia and a lot do as part of communications with outside species, though in a lot of cases. Some Zontinians are fitted with Neural Translators that will translate them into the native language of the listener in real time, though this feature is rare as very few of the species ever leave off world. Examples of Words Written in English: ( ' Used as gutteral accent guide ) * Ma'Kenta (Greeting) * Jel'rinto (A Drink) * Kah'Tesh (Curse Word) * Natoshna - ( These People ) * Ma'tanra - ( Good Bye ) ' Intelligence and Emotional Capacity: Zon'Tai are keen inventors as such the common average Intelligence Quota is around 300 to 1000 and genius level IQs around 1500 to 1800, MIU agents much more so, though this can cause some emotional instability and general anxiety in them. Though they are capable of developing friendships, love lives and other emotional connections to each other, without the overbearing intelligence to get in the way. Trust between friends is known to be unalterably loyal to one another and as such trust is hardly ever an issue, in some cases the use of this expected trust is exploited by criminals to capture the person or to rob them. ' Reproduction: Reproduction of the species is done though sexual intercourse, the one similar aspect they have with other species. They are however only genetically compatible with other members of their species and can not produce a child with members of another species or race. This Factor is genetically modified in MIU agents to strengthen it, as they will often leave off world for months. There have been cases of a few errors in the genetic modifications, to cause complete infertility, including their own. Sexual encounters between members of the species are often very casual, and can be used as a method of two friends to get to know each other better, this includes same sex interactions as most Zon'Tai are Pansexual and as such there are no real mating rituals, when it comes time to create a new life, it is done as a decision between two who want it, though they are usual bonded as Kin'Otra which means, Life Partner, this relationship is always an open one. The Average number of children between two people are two children as this is the law set down as population control. ' Health: The General Health of the planet it what you would expect from an over populated planet 100 times the size of earth, it's good, but the health care is hard to go around, there is no such thing as cancer or chronic sickness but due to the high demand people can die of other sicknesses just waiting to be aided. Medical Research has advanced to the point where rapid healing in an individual is possible, though this is limited to MIU Agents as it can prolong life and cause near invulnerability as as a safe guard is not given to others. Zon'Tai have an incredible lifespan in comparison to humans, around 25 - 75 Thousand Earth Years, though they can die of old age, when this happens the bodies are incinerated and the mind is uploaded to a large computer Drive known as the Je'Tum, this is not intractable, though it acts as a memorial to the person, detailing there entire life experiences. (This is a W.I.P) ' Zon'Tai © MiuZepp